My Protection to You
by Hita-Chan
Summary: AU, OOC. Fujioka Haruhi is a young special agent for Crosse Agents and is now assigned a new mission. Protect the heirs of the richest families in Japan from an agency that wants them with them or dead. Will she be able to protect them? Why is this fifteen year old an agent in the first place? Harux? R&R please. I'm not sure about the second genre...
1. Prologue

**My Protection to You**

**Written by:** Hita-Chan

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! The title might change… This is my new fanfic, My Protection to You! I know I really don't need to be writing a new one right now but I had this idea and wanted to post it! :D It's kind of been done before but I'm doing mine differently.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran or it's characters. However I do own this plot and I plan to do what I want with it. I also own any plots.

* * *

><p>"You see these six men, Agent Fujioka?" Six pictures were slammed down on the table in front of the short brown haired girl. She removed the shades from her eyes and looked over the photos and then gave a brief nod.<p>

"You're next assignment is to follow them and protect them from an agency that is trying to kidnap or kill them. We aren't sure which one they are going to try for sure. The agency is the Tonnerre Incorporation. The daughter of the head of the agency has her sights set on this one," the older woman pointed to the picture of the man with the blonde hair and violet eyes, "And she plans to get him. But these other men are also in her way. They are very close friends of this blonde, his name is Tamaki Suoh. He is the sole heir to the Suoh company but has yet to be recognized as so by his grandmother."

"Excuse me, Etsuko-san, but I don't understand why I must guard these other men."

"Because they are the ones who are going to be killed, most likely. Or kidnapped by the other agencies aligned with Tonnerre."

"There are other agencies?"

Etsuko nodded quickly, "Multiple actually. They all form the group known as Takano Industries. They have many lines of business and their daughters are all in search of a husband. They, coincidentally, all have their eyes on one of these men."

"May I know about these other daughters?"

"Yes, so first the one who wants Suoh-san, is Tonnerre Eclair, she is a French heiress. The next two are sisters of the same father, they're step siblings, and they have their sights on the twins there. They are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, twin brothers. The sisters are Yukata Misao and Kio," Etsuko paused and pointed to a picture of a sophisticated looking black haired boy with glasses, "Ohtori Kyoya, third son to the Ohtori Yoshio. He's in competition for the spot as the heir of the Ohtori Medical Group. Arashi Natsumi, daughter of Arashi Tao. Natsumi is very determined to get ahold of Ohtori-san; she finds him to be very intriguing. Next is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, he is small in appearance but he is actually the best martial artist in Japan. Izunae Reina, daughter of a major bakery corp leader. She knows his secret passion for sweets and is hoping to reel him in with her large chain of bakeries. And last is Morinozuka Takashi, he's the second best martial artist in Japan right behind his cousin. Hinamura Amaya is a superficial girl, she believes in looks and money as the most important thing. Hence why she is choosing the oldest son of the Morinozuka group. He is very handsome and his family is the third wealthiest out of these men."

Haruhi absorbed the information as her boss told it to her, "So how am I protecting them? Undercover or straightforward?"

"Straightforward, their parents have requested your services. Their sons don't know that you'll be protecting them but there is no reason to go undercover."

"Okay," Haruhi nodded, "But if two of them are the best martial artists in Japan, why do they need me?"

"Simple, you are trained for this and for long distance combat with firearms. They are not."

"Am I attending their school?"

Etsuko nodded, "Yes, you will leave to start at three thirty, that is when club starts and they all are in their own club."

Haruhi sighed and nodded, "Okay, I'll go to Ouran around then."

"Okay, thank you, Agent Haruhi. Dismissed," the woman turned around, making it a point to the girl that she was free to go.

Haruhi stood and exited the room silently, looking at her watch. _2:47…_ She thought grimly,_ better hurry up and get ready._ The girl entered her room and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, getting her guns and knives placed in their proper spots and holdings on her. Once she finally got all thirty-six weapons secured on her person, she grabbed her bomber jacket and put it on. She then slid the last four weapons in the pockets. She was now armed with forty knives and guns, leaving her room.

The girl walked confidently and determinedly down the hall and out the door of the large building. She climbed into her Corvette, starting it up and pulling out of her parking space quickly. She drove with the radio blaring and her sunglasses back on her nose, shielding half of her face from view. She pulled into Ouran's parking lot smoothly, putting the expensive car in park and turning it off.

She unclicked her seatbelt and exited the vehicle. Her old beaten up boots walked across the paved sidewalks up to the entrance._ Music Room Three…_ She thought to herself as she ascended the staircase. Her eyes scanned every room sign from behind her shades that the girl did not like to remove. Haruhi spotted a directory board placed at the end of the hall and hurried to it, she looked it over. After doing that she made a right and to the staircase, going up to the top floor. She strode down the hall, looking for the last room. When she spotted it a small gratified smirk came upon her lips. She slid a hand into her pocket which held a small pistol in it, her other hand turned the knob to the door on the right. She pushed it open and stepped inside.

She was brutally attacked by a blinding light, not too blinding because of her sunglasses, rose petals, and voices chiming in unison. When the rose petals and the light died down, the girl was not prepared for what was in front of her. As a fifteen year old special protection agent, she had pretty much seen it all. But she could have never been prepared for what she was seeing.

_A Host Club? Mother, Father, Sister… Please look out for me._

-End Prologue-

* * *

><p>So? Did you like the prologue? This is a tester, I hope people like this so I can finish this. Well please review with your thoughts and opinions, no flames though please!<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	2. Chapter 1

**My Protection to You**

**Written by:** Hita-Chan

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! Here's the first actual chapter! Hope you enjoy~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran or it's characters. However I do own this plot and I plan to do what I want with it. I also own any plots.

* * *

><p>She quickly regained her composure, masking her shock with a determined look. The first thing she noticed was Ohtori Kyoya to her right at a smaller table than the others with a computer. Haruhi walked over to him and looked down at him, clearing her throat.<p>

"May I help you, Miss?" Kyoya asked without looking up.

"Yes, you can. I need all of these girls out of here now."

Kyoya looked up at her, "And why is that?"

"Because, I need to speak to you and your friends about important matters," Haruhi replied quickly and with an edgy tone.

Kyoya looked at her for a few minutes and sighed. He stood and walked over to Suoh Tamaki. He leaned next to his ear and whispered something to him. Tamaki's eyes looked over to Haruhi who looked back at him, but he wouldn't really know it. A brief exchange of words between them and then Tamaki was bidding the girls an apology and a goodbye.

Once they were all gone, all the Hosts were standing in front of Haruhi. She was sizing them up and couldn't help but look at Honey the longest, _Wow, she wasn't kidding, he really is small…_

"So, may I ask your name?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi sighed and reached in her coat, grabbing her badge, she held it out to them, "Special Protection Agent, Fujioka Haruhi."

"Special Protection Agent?" Tamaki asked her confused.

"Yes, I am assigned to you six. I'm to protect you from the Takano Industries."

Kyoya thought for a moment, "Takano Industries? They're a business partner to all of our families."

Haruhi nodded, "I'm aware of this, Ohtori-san."

"Then why do we need to be protected from them?" the twins asked confused.

"Because they want you all to marry their daughters or they want you dead," Haruhi answered simply.

Tamaki and the twins' jaws dropped. Honey bounced up and down, "Excuse me, Haru-chan?"

"Yes, Haninozuka-san?"

"Um, why can't Takashi and I protect us?"

"Because you two aren't capable enough."

Honey pouted, "But...But…"

"Excuse me, Miss Fujioka, I'm not sure if you are aware but these two are Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi-"

"The best martial artists in Japan, I'm well aware Ohtori-san," Haruhi cut Kyoya off.

"Then why can't they protect all of us? Why aren't they capable?" Tamaki asked in a very confused tone.

"Because they're only trained with hand to hand combat minus a few minor weapons. They'll also be too distracted. Someone needs to be guarding you at all times, this someone will be me."

"What makes you so special?" Hikaru asked.

"I am the best SPA in my agency and I have a lot of practice with firearms and long distance weapons. I'm a very agile agent and will be able to stop any sort of attack or approach the Takano Industries plan on making against you."

"What about the rest of our families?"

"They're being watched by other agents, they are only minor victims in this case. You six are the real targets."

The boys nodded slowly, kind of understanding what was happening. Haruhi watched them as they all seemed to be absorbing the info.

"Miss Fujioka, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Kyoya asked, realizing how small and young she actually looked.

Haruhi sighed deeply and removed her shades, revealing her large brown eyes, "I, Ohtori-san, am fifteen."

"And you work as an SPA?"

"Yes, I do. Is there a problem, Ohtori-san?"

Kyoya looked her up and down for minute and then shook his head, "No."

Haruhi nodded and looked at the others, biting the inside of her cheek. They were all so quiet. That ended as soon as the Hitachiin twins slid up next to her, leaning on her shoulders.

"Say, Kaoru, she's actually kind of cute," Hikaru said.

"I agree, Hikaru. We just need to fix this long hair. Is it supposed to look like a mess?"

Haruhi shoved them both away, "Don't touch me. I'm protecting you, so you don't need to fraternize with me. You can act like I'm not even here," she walked off to a table the was off to the side, sitting down in the chair and watching them half-heartedly. No one was going to try and attack now.

"Harsh," the twins muttered and sat down on their usual couch.

Kyoya watched her, trying to figure out the girl. Haruhi stared right back at him, not going to give him any satisfaction of getting whatever he wanted. She slid her sunglasses back on her face and leaned back. Tamaki watched the two stare at each other before grabbing Kyoya's arm and tugging it.

"Mommy! Can you believe it?! We have a daughter now!"

"Excuse me?" Haruhi asked with her eyebrows rose.

Honey bounded over to her and looked up at her, a cutesy look on his face. Her glance was brought down to him. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, Haninozuka-san?"

"Oh! You can call me Honey, Haru-chan!" Honey said with a bigger grin.

"Okay, Honey-san… Is there anything else?"

He nodded, "Do you like cake?"

"I'm not a fan of sweets," she replied shortly.

Honey's facial expression saddened for a minute and he became chipper again, "Well, do yheou like my bunny Usa-chan?" He whipped out a pink stuffed rabbit.

Haruhi smiled softly, "He's very cute, Ha-I mean-Honey-san."

Honey grinned at her and turned around, running back to Mori. Haruhi watched him dig into the cake that was awaiting him at the table. Her eyes scanned the room and she relaxed slowly. Everything looked safe.

…

A dark door off to the side opened and out came a creepy laugh. A man shrouded in a black cloak came out with his hand in his cloak, holding something. Haruhi jumped up and brought out a handgun and moved in front of him, pointing the gun at him. Her thumb wavered over the safety. She was ready to switch it off and pull the trigger. The Hosts all looked at her alarmed.

"Calm down, Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru both rushed over to her and grabbed the arm holding the gun.

"Do you know this man?" She asked.

The twins nodded, "He's the president of the Black Magic Club, Nekozawa Umehito. He's harmless."

Haruhi sighed and put her gun away, walking back to her chair. Nekozawa looked at the Host Club.

"Who is this~?"

"This is Special Protection Agent Fujioka Haruhi," Tamaki answered, ignoring the usual chills he got from the dark teen.

"So I see you already know you're being targeted then~? Heheehee~ Well then Berezenoff and I will be off~" Nekozawa laughed darkly as he exited the room.

Haruhi watched him leave, "He's a creep."

"But harmless," Kyoya added.

Haruhi sighed and massaged her temples. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be like any other assignment she's had.

-End Chapter 1-

* * *

><p>I'm happy people are liking it! I'm excited to write more! :) Well please review with your thoughts and opinions, no flames though please!<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	3. Chapter 2

**My Protection to You**

**Written by:** Hita-Chan

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for the great response! :) I hope you all continue to like this story~! **This chapter is over 2500 words! Hooray! :D Long second chapter! :DDD**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran or it's characters. However I do own this plot and I plan to do what I want with it. I also own any plots.

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"This has to be a joke, right?" Haruhi asked herself, watching the boys host.<p>

It was the next day and she had been given more information on what was to come. Apparently Takano had hired three hitmen to come to Ouran after school hours and murder one of the boys. She had made sure to keep all the info folded neatly in her pocket. Today she had brought a book to read as they went about their daily activities. She would look up every time she heard a sudden noise or someone entered. All day she had been on edge, worried about this first task.

Since the Chairman of Ouran Academy was Tamaki's father, one of the men that had hired her, she was able to cycle through each pair during class time. She wanted to make sure she watched them whenever she could. It was sort of frustrating, needing to get to each in a good time frame but she knew it was worth it. Not only was this job's payment going to take care of food and bills for several months but just the satisfaction she'll feel once this is over and they're all safe.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she dug it out, looking at the caller I.D., _Morinozuka Akira_. She frowned slightly, the Morinozuka and Haninozuka patriarch were the only two fathers she hadn't spoken to and it was pretty random for the man to be calling now.

"Fujioka Haruhi speaking," she answered briefly.

"Ah Agent Fujioka, this Morinozuka Akira. I'm calling due to an inquiry I have on your capabilities."

Haruhi mentally sighed, "Hello, Morinozuka-san, what is your inquiry?"

"I was wondering as to how many years of defense training you have. Are they a substantial amount as to where you feel you can protect them more than my own son and Mitsukuni are?"

"Sir, I assure you, they are in better hands if I'm protecting them. Your son and his cousin are very well trained, I admire your families very much. Your fighting techniques are what my sensei based my training on. Myself, and Crosse Agents, feel that it would be for the best if I took over this job."

"I feel as if you are trying to say that you are better than them."

"I never said that," Haruhi replied, "As I did say, I admire your family and the Haninozuka family very much. You are very well trained fighters and you are very honorable and respectful people."

There was a grunt of acknowledgement, "I'm just not so sure if a small fifteen year old girl will be able to handle such a job as this."

"Not to be rude, Morinozuka-san, but YOU hired me. And I find that sexist and demeaning against woman. You already hired me, so there's no going back now unless you want your son to be taken off the watch list and then be banned from his friends and cousin."

There was a sound that was almost inaudible, "No, that won't be necessary. Thank you, Agent Fujioka for your time."

"Good bye, sir," Haruhi hung up and sighed deeply. She never realized how pestering the Morinozuka head could be.

"Mori's father?" a cool voice asked.

Haruhi glanced up, already having felt him approach, "Yes…"

"You see, Agent Fujioka, I would like to know more about what is going on," Kyoya told her, not once looking up from his writings yet.

While Haruhi's eyes had yet to move from him, "I'm not sure if that's in anyone's best interest, Ohtori-san."

"Kyoya, you should call me Kyoya. After all we will be spending lots of time together, and my brother's go by that so I'd rather not be called that."

"That's right, you have two older brothers… Yuuichi and Akira. You also have your older sister, Fuyumi. Is that correct, Kyoya-san?"

Kyoya nodded shortly, "Indeed. Now back to my first request…"

"I don't want to leave you uninformed, but I don't see a valuable reason to give you all the details," Haruhi replied and then looked down to her book.

"But I do, Agent Fujioka," Kyoya pulled a chair in front of her and sat down, crossing his leg on top of his other knee, "I need to know what to look for in case of an emergency."

"There's no reason for that, I'll always be around, Kyoya-san."

"But there will be times when you wont."

"Like?"

"When I'm in the bathroom, my room, class when you're watching the others," Kyoya listed until she rose her hand to stop him.

"I'm understanding your point, but I still don't have to tell you anything."

His grey eyes locked onto her bag, which he was able to swiftly grab. He went to open it when it was ripped from his hands. Haruhi gave him a cool glare.

"Please refrain from touching my things, Kyoya-san, and I won't touch yours," She then gathered her things and walked away from him.

Kyoya was shocked but also smirked, _She isn't too bad… She can be quite intimidating._

Haruhi sat down at another table, placing her bag on the table next to her this time. She went to pull out her book when a shadow was cast over her. Her brown eyes looked up at the tall silent man. She offered a bland smile and looked back down to her book. There was shuffling, which caused her eyes to rise again, and now Honey was standing in front of Mori.

"Hello, Honey-san, Morinozuka-san," She nodded to the two.

Honey smiled brightly, "Hello, Haru-chan! We overheard you on the phone with Uncle Akira!"

Haruhi faltered slightly, not wanting to think about the unpleasant conversation she had with the man. A slow nod came from her, "And?"

"Do you really think that about us?" Honey tilted his head to the side.

Haruhi blinked, "Think what?"

"That we're honorable and respectful and skilled and all that other nice stuff you said about us!"

"Oh, that," she rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, yes, I suppose I do. You are quite skilled families."

Honey's smile grew, "Did you really learn based off of our techniques?"

Haruhi nodded and watched them both take a seat by her, her eyes not leaving them, "Yeah, my sensei wanted me to learn under a different technique but I really admired your guys'. I've been watching you two, and your brothers, fight for awhile now… Since I was six, I believe. I've always thought it was cool how graceful you both can look while you're beating the absolute shit out of someone."

Honey giggled, "Really?"

Haruhi nodded and looked over to Mori, he was watching her with a glint humor in his eyes. She smiled with a little more feeling and then looked back at Honey who was babbling about how cool he thought it was that she had been watching them when she was so young.

"Haruhi."

She looked to Mori, "Yes?"

"You can call me, Mori…"

Her eyes searched his for a few minutes before nodding, "Alright, Mori-san."

"Haru-chan," her attention was brought back to the childish blonde, "Can I see you fight sometime?"

Haruhi was shocked, "I'm sure you will."

"I mean a really match, not just by protecting us."

Haruhi went to answer but was stopped by a loud scream. She was on her feet even before Honey and Mori, her eyes scanned the room. They locked on a large man who had broken through a window, he appeared to be seething and was looking around the whole room. Haruhi sighed and shook her head, _This is very troublesome._ She ran towards him, pulling out one of her guns. Tamaki and the twins were quickly trying to escort the girls out before it got ugly.

A bullet whizzed by Haruhi's head, nearly running across the side of her ear. The man wielded a gun, a larger gun than hers which definitely a much larger caliber than hers. She wasn't going to let that bother her and fired her own shot at him. It did hit him, running across the side of his face. She smirked and continued running, picking up speed. The man wasn't prepared for her next move; the girl jumped up in the air and came down, looking like she was going to kick him, but landing off to the side of him instead. He went to turn when she sent punches onto his face, alternating sides. His head snapped each time it flipped to the other side. She stopped and sent a forceful kick into his last rib, hearing a firm crack and the man stumbled. She wasted no time and jumped up, grabbing his shoulders and yanking him back as she continued to fly behind him. He slammed onto the ground and she sent a kick down to the center of his stomach, making him cough loudly. She was very light on her feet as she used jumping to her advantage.

Honey's eyes widened as he recognized the technique and also the girl at that exact moment. He thought he had seen her before… _She's the Leaping Leopard…_ He thought, remembering his encounter with her last. She had been eleven and he had been thirteen. It was a martial arts tournament for kids, nothing too pro. He had wanted to enter it for fun. He had met her there but the only name he was ever given was the Leaping Leopard, which used to be her nickname when she fought in small martial arts competitions. He remembered becoming close friends with her in the four days he got to know her. A smile came upon his lips but then it faded,_ She was so much happier back then… Now there's this icy coldness in her eyes. She's not as friendly as she was and when I first met her she had plans to become a lawyer. What happened to her?_ He silently began to ponder things. His mind was so far gone he didn't pay attention to what was happening until his whole body hit the ground with Mori leaning over him.

"Takashi?" He questioned.

He then noticed the bullets that were being shot their way. He looked over to see four new men had come and joined the first, which was now unconscious. _When did that happen?_ He looked and saw Haruhi, faring rather well for being not even half their size and still jumping and beating them all up.

"You-!" a man was cut off as Haruhi flipped him onto his back. She kicked him hard in the head and he was rendered unconscious.

"Hey!" All the guns were pointed onto her then. Haruhi sighed and tsked, bringing out her own two guns. She flipped the safeties off and aimed them. She pulled the trigger on both. Two men hit the ground.

Haruhi looked at the last two boredly, switching the safeties off again. Honey looked to the other Hosts and saw the all pretty much shocked at the girl, except Mori who was looking at her in admiration. Honey looked back at her and saw her knocking another one out. A smile came onto his lips, he was pretty impressed to be honest. She was taking them out in record time. She must have practiced a lot. He, like Mori, was also admired by her skill and techniques. Her techniques were different but similar and put together in weird combos with made both him and Honey dumbfounded at some of them. They were also impressed though; they would have never guessed a girl like Haruhi, with her height and weight and not very muscular looking body, being able to take out five huge men and still not look tired.

Once the last one was down she slid her weapons back into their places and wiped the sweat off her forehead, "Wow, my skills were getting rusty…"

Tamaki passed out, falling backwards onto the floor. The twins were going around and poking every guy in the head. Kyoya was on the phone with the police. Honey and Mori were looking at all the damage done to the men. Haruhi sighed, they had lied. It was not three hitmen, it was five large Yakuza members. She tsked quietly and looked to the broken window.

"I'll have Crosse send a check to fix the window. I'm sorry about this whole mess. I should have been more alert, I apologize for my horrible job at protecting."

Every male in the room looked at her like she was crazy, "Horrible job?"

The twins stood up straight, "Do you realize you knocked out five Yakuza members?!"

Haruhi nodded, "I should have been able to sense them coming, I could have been more prepared."

"That's our fault, Haru-chan," Honey stepped forward, "Takashi and I were distracting you from doing your job."

She shook her head quickly, "N-No! It wasn't your fault, Honey-san! I should have been able to multitask."

"Either way, Agent Fujioka, it's fine. No one got hurt except for these idiots," Kyoya told her, looking at the men littering the floor.

"I guess you're right," She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Haru-chan, that was amazing though!" Honey was quick to praise her.

Haruhi looked at him with slightly wider eyes, "What?"

"I said that was amazing!"

"You're praising me?"

Honey nodded quickly, "You were so quick and you had so much strength! You did have a few things that needed work, but it was still so cool! It's been four years since I've seen a girl fight with so much passion, strength, and agility!"

Haruhi smiled slightly, "Thank you, Honey-san… The praise means a lot…"

Honey grinned. Mori nodded in agreement though, "You did well, Haruhi."

"Thank you, Mori-san," Her smile slightly brightened for a few seconds.

-End Chapter 2-

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUUUN! More is added and revealed and written and yay action scene! :D I hope you guys liked it! XxRiotGamerxX had said that Haruhi should have one close friendship with at least one of the Hosts, a really big bond to put it as she had typed it, well luckily I already had that planned to be started in this here second chapter. I don't know why but if Honey and Haruhi aren't together romantically than I really like them as close friends. I figured it was also easier to have her be close with him or Mori. But Honey won, so here is more!<p>

Well please review! Thank you all for your amazing feedback, it means a lot! I wasn't sure how this story was going to go over but I figured that I might as well just post it now. So thank you~

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	4. Chapter 3

**My Protection to You**

**Written by: Hita-Chan**

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for the great response! :) I hope you all continue to like this story~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran or it's characters. However I do own this plot and I plan to do what I want with it. I also own any ocs.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She let out a sigh as the day ended again. It was very boring, just sitting there. She could have been doing more exciting missions than this. It was fifth time sitting there during Host Club hours and it just seemed like the time drug on. <em>Don't they ever get tired of this? <em>She wondered.

Kyoya appeared next to her once more, her eyes looked up to him. She rose an eyebrow, "Yes? If this about getting more information, Kyoya-san, I'm afraid you already know the answer…"

"That's not why I'm over here actually, Agent Fujioka," Kyoya smiled coolly, "I have to keep you aware of the Host Club's whereabouts so you can follow so I figured I would come and give you an update."

"Okay," Haruhi sat up straight and crossed one leg over the other, "I'm listening."

"We're going to be out in the gardens tomorrow, out in the east courtyard."

"Normal time?"

"We'll need to come back here first to change into our costumes and then we'll be there."

"So I'll meet you all here then."

"Agent Fujioka, you should just wait there, there's no need for all this extra travelling."

"I'm already in the building and I need to watch you all at all times," Haruhi replied in a dismissive tone, with an air of finality.

Kyoya sighed and walked away, waving his hand over his shoulder, "Do as you please, Agent."

"Was planning on it," She muttered and resumed watching the room.

-The Next Day-

Kyoya looked around, dressed in his silk kimono. Haruhi was no where to be seen. He didn't like this. For reasons he didn't understand, he felt very unprotected and unsafe. Tamaki walked out of the changing room next in an elegant, white and gold kimono. He also noticed the missing presence of their little guard.

"Kyoya, where is she?"

"And how am I supposed to know, Tamaki?"

"I thought maybe you might.." Tamaki pouted.

The twins slid out of their changing room, both of them wearing their kimonos sliding down off their shoulders. Hikaru wore a light orange silk kimono with blue and green detailing, while Kaoru wore a shimmering blue kimono with red and orange detailing along the bottom. They, too, looked around for their small female protector.

"Are you sure she said she would meet us here, senpai?" Kaoru asked, looking over to his bespectacled friend.

"That's what she had told me when we spoke yesterday," he replied coolly.

"Maybe she got busy with something?" Honey chimed in, walking out in his overly long beige and light pink kimono.

"I don't think that's likely, senpai," Hikaru stated, "she seems like one of those people that are constantly driven to stay focused on one thing."

Kaoru and Kyoya nodded in agreement. The group went quiet. Honey looked up to his cousin who was adjusting his dark grey and blue kimono, appearing to be lost in thought. They waited a few more minutes before Kyoya sighed after looking at his watch.

"Well we can't spend anymore time waiting. Let's get going before the customers think we set them up," He waved them all to follow him out to the gardens. They all followed reluctantly.

-Once Out In The Gardens-

Quite a few of their guests had already made themselves comfortable at the waiting tables that were set up around the areas meant for the hosts and their current customers. Kyoya looked upon each host and nodded briefly before taking his spot at his small table, placing his computer down and beginning to open up the schedule for today's clients.

"Have fun, gentlemen," Tamaki smiled to his friends and waltzed off to his seating area in the middle of the garden, preparing some cups of tea for the ladies going to his table.

The twins shrugged and went off to their section, planning what they would do to satisfy their customers of the day. They both continued to look around the area though for their petite protector. Honey and Mori both stood there a little longer than the others before slowly heading out to where they were planned to be and Honey prepared his cute act and Mori began getting the sweets and drinks ready.

Kyoya smiled fakely at all the girls standing in front of him, helping them check in and taking their payments. He nodded a few times to what one of the girls was saying before motioning for her to head over to the twins' table. His work was sometimes too exhausting to be holding up that kind of facade for so long. He continued to make small talk with guests as he signed more and more in until each host's quota was reached and they were packed for the day. He scheduled further appointments for the next day and gave each girl who couldn't have a session today a bonus Host Club calendar at a discounted price.

Once all the girls were away from his table he was was finally able to sit back and breathe for a bit. All the girls were busy watching the host's in action to bother paying any mind to the vice president. He continued to wonder where Haruhi was and what happened to her. His mind contemplated calling her or her agency to see if she could be reached but a part of him said that it wasn't a good idea and managed to talk him out of doing so.

So there they all sat, doing their usual activities until closing time. Goodbyes were said to the girls before they started cleaning up the gardens a little bit. They then made their way back into the clubroom to change out of their kimonos, tired of switching between hot and cold body temperatures. This time the twins exited the changing room first, carrying their blazer and tie over their shoulders, too lazy and tired to bother trying to put on their entire uniform.

A knock came at the front entrance of the clubroom. The two mischievous teens looked back at all the closed changing room doors and shrugged, slinking over to the door. Another knock came, this one a bit more rushed than the first, causing Hikaru to be a little irked with the person's impatience. _It was six-thirty, there shouldn't even be anyone knocking at our door this late! _Hikaru thought annoyed. Kaoru opened the door first and looked out into the hall.

"Hello?" he greeted confused, staring at the person who was responsible for knocking.

Hikaru opened his door now and also looked at the person, "Hey, who the hell are you?"

The man in the brown cloak looked between the two in a bored manner, then looking past them and into the clubroom. He appeared to be searching for someone or something. Hikaru waved his hand in the guy's face.

"Um, hellooooo? Excuse you, but who are you and what do you want?"

The man's brown eyes switched to Hikaru and then to his brother. He sighed quietly and shoved the two to the ground before walking past them and into the clubroom. He looked around with a blank expression. The twins stood up, dusting themselves off and glaring at the unknown person.

"What the hell?!" Hikaru exploded, storming at the guy, face red with anger, "Who do you think you are?"

Just as he got close to the casually strolling man, the mysterious man whipped around and punched Hikaru in the gut. This caused Hikaru to fly back a bit from the unexpected force.

"It doesn't matter who I am," a low silky reply came.

"Hika!" Kaoru cried, running to his brother. Hikaru held his stomach in pain, glaring even more at the man.

"You bastard…" he growled, trying to move.

Their unwelcomed guest shook his head the two, "Pathetic you two are."

Finally Tamaki and Kyoya made their way out of the backroom, walking in on the scene. The three stared at each other before Kyoya looked down at the twins. Tamaki stared confused as to who this new person was and why they were wearing a brown cloak.

"Excuse me, but can we help you? The Black Magic Club is down in the basement so if that's what you're looking for then you are in the wrong place, my fri-" Tamaki was cut off by a death glare from underneath the cloak. Two orange narrowed eyes locked with his wide purple ones. The room was silent.

"I don't want a damn club. I'm looking for Fujioka," the low reply came again.

"Well so are we," Kyoya said, not fazed by this man at all, "And who might you be?"

There once again was no response, except for the man moving forward a bit and looking around the room.

Honey and Mori stepped out of their changing rooms and right into the tense room, all eyes were on the cloaked figure roaming around. Honey climbed on top of Mori's shoulders and leered down at the creepy man. Mori analyzed him and shook his head so only Honey would notice. Now Honey's eyes narrowed. He knew it wasn't good news if Mori was saying no. Hikaru finally managed to stand up and continued to grip his gut, Kaoru supporting him in standing.

"Why do you want Haru-chan?" Honey demanded, jumping down from Mori's shoulders. He landed a few feet away from the stranger.

"Because we're being partnered up on some damn mission and she's supposed to give me the intel about the whole thing," he answered finally, half growling his answer.

That's when the clubroom door opened and Haruhi stepped inside, straightening out her black t-shirt. She shook her bangs out of her face and looked up. Her mouth turned into a frown as she looked around at everyone's faces and then to the man in the middle. The tension was high as she stepped further in.

"Haruhi, where have you been?" Kyoya asked, looking at her.

"I had to meet up with my boss, sorry guys. He paged me last minute and didn't have time to come tell one of you."

"Well at least you're safe," Kaoru replied with a slight smile.

Haruhi nodded and turned her attention to the cloaked one in the center, "Who's this guy?"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out. Apparently he's your new partner for a mission," Tamaki answered, using a serious tone for once.

Haruhi walked towards him, clearly bored with this, "Look pal, I work solo. I don't do partners. I just told my boss that. So you might as well just leave because I am not working with you, or anyone else for that matter."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Agent Fujioka. I was given instructions to partner up with you no matter what you said," he offered her his hand, "I'm Agent Takoshimi Nasuko."

Haruhi sighed and shook his hand, "Well I guess we better get one thing straight Agent. I'm in charge here and you do not cross me, or else you will suffer the most consequences I can think of, you got that?"

He scoffed but nodded, "Sure, whatever, Fujioka."

"That's Agent Fujioka to you. Now, meet our clients the Host Club…"

* * *

><p>So what'd ya guys think? Sorry for the horrific long wait. Life's been rough! But thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and who have waited for this new installment and thank you to any new readers who have decided to check out my story! I'm pretty proud of this chapter but anyways, please leave a review and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can :)<p>

~Hita Says GoodBye~


	5. Chapter 4

**My Protection to You**

**Written by: Hita-Chan**

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for the great response! :) I hope you all continue to like this story~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or it's characters. However I do own this plot and I plan to do what I want with it. I also own any plots.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Her brown eyes followed him constantly. No matter how much he moved, her eyes moved and fixated on him for a little while before going back and analyzing the room once again. It was a new routine that was beginning to replace her old one, and that bothered the hell out of her. She was so used to her old routine that having this new person to watch for opposite reasons was just unnerving and bothersome. To put it lightly, it wasn't her kind of thing.<p>

"Haruhiiiii~" Tamaki cooed, running towards her after the guests had all left that day.

The agent looked over at the strange blonde and rose an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"We're all going on a trip to a resort in Okinawa this Friday! Isn't that exciting?" He leaned right in her face with a large smile on his lips.

"I guess, I don't get why you guys waste your money like that," She muttered, standing up and picking her bag up off the ground while looking over to Natsuko. He was already watching her.

"We don't pay to go, Haruhi," Hikaru chuckled.

"We get invited to stay at places and we take the opportunity," Kaoru wrapped his arm around Hikaru's shoulders, also laughing.

"Dumbass, arrogant rich people," she growled before asking, "Are the ladies coming?"

"Of course not," Hikaru and Kaoru answered, just for us.

"Good, less to look out for," Haruhi replied, looking over to her "partner" again, "We're going to Okinawa, Natsuko."

He shrugged, "Whatever."

Haruhi sighed and looked to Mori and Honey, "Can I talk to you guys in the hall for a minute please?"

The two seniors exchanged looks and nodded, following her out. She closed the pink door behind them and moved them across the hall from the door.

"What is it Haru-chan?" Honey asked cutely.

"I don't like or trust that guy," Haruhi told them in a hushed voice.

"Nothing seems bad with him, except for his attitude, I don't think," Honey tilted his head in thought.

She sighed, "You really don't feel weird about him?"

"Not that I've noticed," Honey shrugged.

"Alright," she muttered, walking back towards the room.

Mori and Honey followed, shrugging to each other. Haruhi looked around and sighed; nothing to use as evidence to prove she was right to the two eldest ones in the room.

"Well everyone, see you all tomorrow!" Tamaki smiled and exited. Slowly everyone followed him out until Haruhi and Natsuko were left.

She looked at him with a cold stare and he grinned devilishly at her and shook his head at her.

"I'm here to stay, Haruhi-chan," he sneered at her with a smirk, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I don't trust you, let's just get that cleared up," Haruhi started at him until he rose his hand at her.

"Please, relax. No one is asking your little hot temper to flare, dear. I'm just letting you know that you can just start trusting me, I'm here to help. I have nothing else to work on but be here with you and protect these idiots."

"Don't call them idiots, you've known them for three days," Haruhi sighed.

"Well you haven't known them for much longer. I'm helping you out, just say thanks and we can move on."

"I'm not thanking you," she stubbornly looked away.

"Fine, fine," he replied before grabbing his bag and walking out of the room.

Haruhi went back to gathering a bit of her things from the table when she heard the click by the door. Her eyes widened and she moved over to the door quickly, grabbing the door knobs and pulling on them. Locked. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned, pulling harder on the doors. But it refused to budge.

She sighed and dropped her things next to a couch and she slouched on a couch. She slipped her over coat off and her long pants, revealing the pair of shorts she wore underneath. Her eyes looked around for anything she could use for a blanket before walking into the storage room, searching around. She found one of Honey's nap blankets and grabbed it along with a super fluffy pillow and laid herself back down on the couch and curling up under the blanket. She fell asleep almost instantly. The small couch was much more comfortable than her bed at home.

The school was locked down until the next morning with Haruhi peacefully sleeping, trapped inside of the music room waiting to be found the next day or fearing she would have to bust the door down to work on her mission. She knew Natsuko had locked her in here but wasn't sure what she could do about it or why he did it in the first place. She just hoped nothing happened to any of the club members while she was trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd ya guys think? Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and who have waited for this new installment and thank you to any new readers who have decided to check out my story! I'm pretty proud of this chapter but anyways, please leave a review and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can :)<strong>

**~Hita Says GoodBye~**


End file.
